Y nos besamos
by Rowena Ackerley
Summary: Un misterioso encapuchado malherido esta dentro de Hogwarts, una castaña lo encuentra y no da credito a lo que sus ojos ven; ¿sera posible?, ¿como llego aqui?, ¿le brindara su ayuda?...la guerra aun no termina, ¿podran ganarla con ayuda del encapuchado?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

_**Consuelo para un Slytherin**_

-Oye Harry, tú crees que podamos averiguar más de los Horrocru….-

-Shhhh! ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere que es lo que estamos buscando en la sección prohibida?-

-¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!-contesto Ron

-Entonces no menciones esa palabra- decía la castaña

-¡¡¿¿Ahora resulta que "miss perfecta" me va a decir que palabras pueden estar o no en mi vocabulario??!!-

-¡Pues no te haría ningún mal, además ya te he dicho que no me llames así!-

-¿Que has querido decir con que no me haría ningún mal?, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE NO SE HABLAR???!!!-

-NO, NO ESTOY INSINUANDO QUE NO SABES HABLAR, SÓLO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE HAY ALGUNAS PALABRAS QUE….-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUIEREN GUARDAR SILENCIO LOS DOS!!!!!!!!!-dijo un Harry harto de escuchar esa estúpida discusión.

-¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! ¡Ustedes dos pelean peor que marido y mujer!-les dijo sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba consultando.

Este comentario ocasiono que la castaña y el pelirrojo se sonrojaran.

Pasados unos minutos de silencio en el que Harry siguió leyendo en busca de información…

-Me voy a la sala común, ¡¡¡¡ahí si puedo hablar como se me pegue la gana y puedo decir lo que me plazca!!!!-dijo Ron en un tono sarcástico y molesto.

-¡¡¡Pues yo también me voy!!!-dijo la castaña, muy ofendida por el comentario del pelirrojo

Y sin más los dos agarraron sus cosas y se marcharon.

El pelinegro se quedo solo y esbozo una leve sonrisa, sabia que esos dos se querían pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos lo quería admitir.

Después de un rato de hojear el libro que tenía entre sus manos, lo cerró, estaba muy cansado durante los últimos dos meses no había dormido bien, la mayoría de las noches

soñaba con Dumbledor y el momento en que lo había matado Snape, luego se veía a si mismo corriendo detrás de Draco y de Snape tratando de alcanzarlos, pero siempre se despertaba cuando estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzarlos.

(N/A: lo que esta entre es el pensamiento de los personajes)

Si tan solo estuviera Dumbledor, todo seria menos complicado

El chico se paro y fue hacia un estante en busca de otro libro que le pudiera ser de utilidad, en eso estaba cuando del otro lado del estante escuchó un sollozo, agudizo el sentido del oído pero solo escucho las gotas que empezaban a caer en las ventanas, siguió caminando en busca del dichoso libro cuando volvió a escuchar otro sollozo.

De inmediato saco la varita, pues con todo lo que había pasado era mejor estar prevenidos por cualquier cosa; comenzó a caminar sigilosamente hacia un extremo del estante, al llegar al extremo asomo la cabeza y vio a una joven sentada en el piso recargada en la pared, con la cara hundida entre las piernas, estaba llorando.

La chica trataba de calmarse, pero no podía.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto tímidamente el pelinegro.

La joven se asusto y alzo rápidamente la cara para poder ver al que cuestionaba.

-Si…bueno en realidad no.-Alcanzo a decir la chica antes de comenzar a llorar otra vez.

Harry al ver que comenzaban a caer nuevas lágrimas por el rostro de la joven se apresuro a ir a su encuentro y se sentó a su lado

-Si en algo te puedo ayudar, solo dímelo

La chica no hizo mas que asentir con la cabeza y de pronto se lanzo sobre el cuello de Harry, llorando desconsoladamente; esta reacción tomo por sorpresa a Harry, por unos instantes no supo que hacer, después solo abrazo a aquella joven que en ese momento solo pedía que alguien la abrazara y la reconfortara.

Así estuvieron un tiempo, ella seguía llorando y él solo la abrazaba…

-Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes-le decía el chico.

Eso espero, eso espero se decía a si misma la joven ¡pero que estoy pensando!, por supuesto que nada va a estar bien; de ahora en adelante estoy sola, sola en este mundo…. ¿que voy hacer?, tengo tanto miedo y… ¿Por qué duele tanto?...quisiera morirme junto con ellos…

Harry solo veía como aquella joven se desmoronaba en sus brazos, escuchaba su llanto, ese llanto lleno de amargura.

-Llora todo lo que quieras…es bueno llorar, sirve para desahogar nuestra alma-

De pronto noto, como el llanto comenzaba a menguar…todo quedo en silencio; solo se quedaron abrazados, escuchando el caer de la lluvia.

La joven se separo de los brazos de Harry y levanto la cara, quería ver quien la estaba refugiando en sus brazos, quien la consolaba…

Al ver aquellos ojos detrás de unas gafas, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba Harry Potter…quien se iba a imaginar que tú algún día fueras a consolar a una…

Sintió como la joven se separaba de sus brazos y por fin vio esos ojos llenos de lagrimas, esos ojos tristes ¡que hermosos ojos!, pero ¿Por qué lloran?, de pronto se dio cuenta del color de su túnica.

-¡Slytherin!, ¿eres de Slytherin?-dijo con asombro

-Así es…no te asombres Potter, los Slytherin también lloramos y sufrimos, ¡no creas que eres el único!-dijo con tono despectivo la joven, pues había notado el tono de "desprecio" en la voz de Harry

-Ya se que no soy el único-

-¡Maravilloso, al fin te diste cuenta!-

-De saber que eras una Slytherin, ¡NUNCA me hubiera acercado, hubiera dejado que sufrieras!…podría haberte visto sufrir y no hacer nada al respecto-dijo despectivamente el chico.

-¿Si? ¡Y POR QUE NO LO HICISTE, AL FIN Y AL CABO TODOS LO HAN HECHO, SIEMPRE ME HAN DEJADO SOLA!-contesto la chica con coraje y al borde de las lagrimas nuevamente

Al ver Harry que la joven volvía a estallar en llanto, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y como lo había dicho; no quería verla llorar, no a esos ojos tristes; pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues de estos no paraban de brotar nuevas lágrimas.

No, ya no llores mas…pero ¿que hago? Una vocecita le decía que la abrazara, pues era muy frágil y en cualquier momento podría desmoronarse por completo, pero otra le decía que no la abrazara y que la dejara ahí, sola.

-¡perdóname!, no quería decir eso, ¡fui un tonto!-mientras decía esto la abrazo nuevamente, quería darle alivio a esos ojos tristes, quería que pararan de llorar.

-¡HARRY POTTER!


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ola, este es mi primer fic, la verdad en un principio me sentía insegura acerca de la historia, pero gracias a varias opiniones me anime a publicarla.**

**Ana, espero y te haya resuelto tu duda, o por lo menos espero hacerlo mas adelante con la misma historia….**

**En fin aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo….espero muchos reviews (se aceptan de todo tipo de reviews ya sea para criticar, pueden aportar ideas o lo que quieran.)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la ingeniosa y creativa J.K.Rowling…solo uno o dos personajes son de mi creatividad**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo II**

"_**Una nueva Ginny"**_

La joven se sentía nuevamente en aquellos brazos que la refugiaban de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ella sentía, se abrazo a ellos también, como si no quisiera separarse nunca más, pero cuando lo hizo una voz los hizo separarse…

-¡HARRY POTTER! YA VEO QUE TIPO DE INFORMACION VIENES A BUSCAR TODAS LAS TARDES, PERO ¿COMO TE ATREVES?-

-¡Ginny!-dijo muy asombrado el pelinegro soltando el pequeño cuerpo al que había estado sosteniendo y consolando momentos antes-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿PERO QUE PREGUNTA ES ESA?, VENGO A DESPEDIRME DE **MI NOVIO-**estas ultimas palabras las dijo con mucho énfasis.

-¿despedirte?...-por un momento Harry se quedo sin saber que hacer o decir, por un lado estaba su novia, que a su vez era hermana de su mejor amigo; pero por otro lado se encontraba aquella chica la cual en ese momento era tan frágil, tan misteriosa, tan inocente, la cual no paraba de llorar; el chico ahora sabia que esa joven estaba sufriendo mucho, quería ayudarla, pero no sabia como…

-SI, DESPEDIRME HOY EMPIEZAN LAS VACACIONES, Y VOY A PASAR LAS FIESTAS EN LA MADRIGUERA, PERO HARRY ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, EL PUNTO ES ¡¡POR QUE ESTABAS ABRAZANDO A ESTA!!-dijo la pelirroja con desdén, mirando de arriba abajo a la chica que en ese momento volvía a estar hecha un mar de lágrimas.

- Además ¿ya te fijaste de que casa es? –dijo la pelirroja lo suficiente alto para que la castaña la escuchara.

La joven paro de llorar, se limpio las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro, miro a Ginny de igual forma que ella lo había hecho antes, recogió sus cosas, clavo sus ojos en los de Harry y sin decir una sola palabra se marcho.

Harry no necesito escuchar ninguna palabra para saber que la castaña se había ofendido con los comentarios hechos por Ginny.

¡No! ¿A donde vas?... ¡no te vayas! Por un momento el pelinegro tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero se contuvo ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

-Ay me alegro de que se haya ido, así, podemos….-la pelirroja se lanzo sobre Harry y lo beso.

-¡Ginny!, espera… ¡auch!... ¡no me muerdas!...espera, ¡detente!-dijo el chico separándose de su novia-¿que es lo que te pasa?-dijo energéticamente y viendo el nuevo comportamiento de su novia.

Ginny empezó a caminar por el pasillo en donde se encontraban

-me preguntas ¿que es lo que me pasa?, esto es lo que me pasa: en primera te olvidaste que hoy nos quedamos de ver en el lago a las 10:30am; en segunda también te olvidaste el motivo por el cual nos quedamos de ver, HOY empiezan las vacaciones decembrinas y no te voy a ver durante todo ese tiempo; y en tercera pero no menos importante te encuentro abrazando a una, UNA CHICA pero deja de eso, que esa es una SLYTHERIN,¡ por Merlín! mi novio abrazando a una Slytherin, ¡no lo puedo creer!.Y me preguntas ¡¿que es lo que me pasa?!-finalizo una Ginny muy enfadada y muy colorada.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual se escucho como la señora Pince empezaba a decirles a algunos alumnos de tercero que la biblioteca iba a ser cerrada dentro de pocos minutos…Harry regreso a la mesa en donde había estado leyendo, tomo los libros que había estado ocupando y los regreso a sus respectivos lugares, tomo algunos pergaminos en donde había hecho anotaciones, tomo a Ginny de la mano y los dos salieron de la biblioteca.

Apenas hubieron caminado unos cuantos metros y el pelinegro jalo a su novia…

-Ginny perdón por haberme olvidado de que hoy habíamos quedado de vernos, pero tú sabes que es muy importante que encuentre algo que me indique el paradero de alguno de los Horrocruxes, ¡tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!, además tú sabes que después de la muerte de Dumbledor las cosas son un poco mas complicadas; y también sabes que tú eres mi novia, yo te quiero y no te cambiaria por nadie en este mundo-terminado de decir esto, la cogio por la cintura, la acerco hacia él y la beso tiernamente, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso y mas apasionado…de repente a Harry se le vino a la mente la imagen de esos ojos tristes, esos ojos que irradiaban tristeza. El chico dio por terminado el beso…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no querrás perder el tren a Londres o ¿si?-

La pelirroja lo miro picaramente, pero después de unos segundos accedió a irse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

"_**Ojos bonitos"**_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días después de la pequeña discusión con Ginny y era hora que Harry no podía olvidar esos ojos, y en todas las chicas de Slytherin que se topaba en los pasillos, siempre las veía a los ojos.

Pero que estoy haciendopensó una tarde que estando en el lago se topo con unas chicas de 7º curso y no dejaba de mirarlas, hasta que las chicas se dieron cuenta y le echaron una maldición que había logrado esquivar por un pelo lo mas seguro es que se haya ido del colegio, pero ¿por que no puedo olvidar sus ojos?, bueno es que tenia unos ojos enormes, color miel, además lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que mostraban tristeza, pero tenían algo más… ¡ay, si tan solo los pudiera ver!

-¡Harry por fin te encuentro!, nos tenias preocupados a Ron y a mi, ¿en donde te habías metido?-una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-¿Eh?-contesto distraídamente

-¿En donde estabas? ¡Te hemos buscado por todo el colegio!-

-Pues he estado aquí todo el rato, y ¿para que me buscaban?-

-Te ha llegado una Howler de Ginny, le tuve que hacer un hechizo, para que no estallara mientras te buscaba-

-Gracias Hermi-Contesto el pelinegro mientras quitaba el encantamiento de Hermione y la Howler se abria

-¡HARRY POTTER! ¿POR QUE NO ME HAS ESCRITO NI UNA VEZ?, NO HE SABIDO NADA DE TI EN ESTOS DIAS, NI UNA SOLA LECHUZA…NADA, ESPERO QUE TE DIGNES EN RESPONDER PRONTO, NO CREAS QUE TE VOY A ESTAR ESPERANDO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD.- una vez terminado el mensaje, la howler comenzó a destruirse.

Harry hizo cara de fastidio y Hermione lo noto

-Harry ¿están bien las cosas entre Ginny y tú?-pregunto la castaña.

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber, la verdad es que ha estado actuando raro, no se que es lo que pasa, sinceramente….-Harry no termino de decirle lo que pensaba a su amiga, pues a lo lejos había visto a una chica que se parecía mucho a la que había visto en la biblioteca, de inmediato se puso de pie…

-Herm, al rato nos vemos y seguimos platicando….tengo algo que hacer-

-Harry ¿esta todo bien?-

-SI, NO TE PREOCUPES-fue lo ultimo que le contesto a su amiga, pues el chico se hecho a correr detrás de la joven, esta se dirigía hacia los invernaderos…Harry decidió darle su espacio a la chica y comenzó a caminar mas despacio, no quería que se asustara la joven…Después de haber cruzado los invernaderos, la chica giro por un sendero que Harry nunca había visto, ni siquiera en el mapa de los merodeadores…caminaron unos cuantos metros mas y la chica se detuvo (Harry tuvo que esconderse detrás de un árbol para no ser visto) se abrió paso por entre una pared de arbustos y cruzo por esta, Harry la imito…al salir del otro lado el chico se encontró con una maravilla natural, estaba maravillado con lo bello que era ese lugar ¿en donde estamos?, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya visto en el mapa? Harry volvió a buscar a la joven con la mirada, pero no la encontró ¡Demonios! ¿En donde se metió? De pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-escucho una voz dulce, pero enérgica.

Harry se volteo a ver quien le hablaba ¡Al fin voy a ver esos ojos otra vez! y ahí estaban los "ojos bonitos" (así la había llamado él, pues no sabia su nombre) mirándolo, esperando una respuesta.

-Potter te pregunte ¿que haces aquí?-Volvió a escuchar esa voz dulce.

-Bueno, pues…eeehhh…-

-¿Me seguiste?-

-Eeesssttteee, bueno…- ¡Que le digo!

-No me mientas, Potter… ¡odio las mentiras!-

-Si, si te seguí-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que quería ver como estabas, como seguías…-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME MIENTAN!-

-¡NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO!, ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-

¿Y por que he de interesarte?, por que a ti Potter

Quiero saber más de ti, quiero saber quien eres

-Pues estoy bien…..gracias-dijo en un tono mas tranquilo.

Después de un momento de silencio, Harry hablo…

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo el chico tímidamente, no quería que se volviera a exaltar la castaña.

-Bien-la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol en el cual se recargo-a comparación de aquel día mucho mejor-

-Me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor-decía el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la castaña, se paro a poca distancia de ella y la observo detenidamente…la chica no era muy alta, tenia una figura esbelta, el color de su piel era bronceado, su cabello era largo y castaño, tenia unos labios hermosos, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención a Harry eran sus ojos de color miel y grandes.

Ya no me veas, me pones nerviosa

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que dijo Ginny el otro día, se que no fue muy cortés que digamos-

-No te preocupes, si alguien tiene que ofrecer una disculpa no eres tú, ¡creeme!...-

La chica se sentó en el suelo y se recargo en el árbol, cerrando por un momento los ojos.

-Además yo quiero agradecerte, el haber estado conmigo en un momento como el que paso…no sabes lo mucho que necesitaba de alguien que no me cuestionara, solo necesitaba que me…-La joven se quedo en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento…volvió a cerrar los ojos, buscando un momento de tranquilidad.

Harry solo estaba parado, observando todos los movimientos de la joven, Definitivamente, hay algo de misterio en ti, de pronto observo como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de la castaña, se acerco hacia donde se encontraba y se apresuro a limpiar aquella lágrima con su dedo, ¡no llores mas!; la castaña abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos verdes, ocultos detrás de unas gafas…estallo en llanto nuevamente. El pelinegro se apresuro a abrazarla…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, quiero ayudarte, pero sinceramente no se como hacerlo- le dijo al oído

-Puedes confiar en mí-

La castaña al escuchar las últimas palabras dichas por el pelinegro, recordó como hace aproximadamente 8 meses atrás, un chico le había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras…

Flash back

La castaña se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, era una tarde fría.

¡Ya no las aguanto mas!, siempre me tienen que estar molestando, criticando, solo por que yo no estoy de acuerdo en que siempre se la pasen burlándose de Potter y sus amigos...a veces me pregunto si el sombrero no se abra equivocado al ponerme en Slytherin, siento que no pertenezco aquí…espero que mi madre me conteste pronto la carta, necesito el apoyo de alguien que se que me quiere…

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!, pero que tonta es…no merece pertenecer a esta honorable casa-

-Siendo una "Slytherin" tiene el descaro de defender a la estúpida "sabelotodo".-

-Lo bueno es que Pansy, siempre la pone en su lugar-

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Vieron su cara al escuchar lo de su querido padre?... ¡jajaj…!-

-¡SILENCIO!-

-pero, por que me callas Draco-

-te callo, por que me molesta escuchar tu voz, eres muy escandalosa…-

Pansy se callo de inmediato, miro con recelo al rubio y le dio la espalda a este…

El rubio no le dio importancia a Pansy…después de estar un buen rato sentado en una butaca cerca de la chimenea, decidió salir a caminar un rato, la verdad era que estaba aburrido de escuchar a Crabe y a Goyle discutir por tonterías.

¡Pero que ineptos son todos! Estar discutiendo por comida….bueno en lo único que piensan es en comida, ¡si es que piensan!...y luego la idiota de Pansy, ¡la odio! Solo la tengo que estar soportando por que son órdenes de mi padre, pero pronto eso se acabara, pronto ya no tendré que obedecer a mi padre, muy pronto YO estaré por arriba de él…

En eso estaba el rubio, cuando a lo lejos vio la silueta de alguien…

Quisiera poder platicar con alguien, tener a alguien a quien le pueda contar como me siento, que es lo que siento, que es lo que me pasa, ¡poder desahogarme!...no tengo amigos, y mucho menos amigas… ¡quisiera confiar en alguien!

-Puedes confiar en mi- le susurraron al oído.

La joven volteo, para ver quien le había dicho aquello.

-¡Malfoy!, ¿que haces tú aquí? Y como….- La chica lo comprendió todo, Sabía que Malfoy había estado aprendiendo Legeremancia.

-¡No se te ocurra practicar conmigo Legeremancia!, no tienes ningún derecho, ¿me has entendido?-le dijo furiosa fulminándolo con la mirada.

En el rostro del rubio se dibujo una sonrisa No había notado que tenia unos ojos hermosos

-¡¿De que te ríes!?, acaso es muy gracioso el estar hurgando en la mente de los demás…pero por ¡supuesto que es gracioso!, digo, solo hay que ver con quien estoy hablando… ¡con un Malfoy!-

El joven se quedo serio, así es que ella lo veía de esa forma, como alguien que no tenia sentimientos…

-No, no es gracioso, si tan solo supieras…-

Fin del Flash Back

La castaña se separo inmediatamente de Harry. El pelinegro observo como la castaña se ponía de pie…después solo pudo verla correr hacia por donde momentos antes habían entrado.

-¡Espera!-dijo mientras él también se ponía de pie y corría tras la chica…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV **

"_**Lo inevitable"**_

Faltaban algunos días para que los alumnos regresaran a clases, y Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían conseguido mucha información acerca de los Horrocruxes…

-Pues aquí dice que…..no, espera no es nada importante-decía el pelirrojo mientras hojeaba un enorme libro, acerca de magia negra.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hablar con la orden acerca de lo que estamos buscando, a lo mejor ellos nos puedan ayudar, ¿no creen?-comento Hermione

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Herm, la verdad esto no nos esta llevando a nada, hemos buscado en cientos de libros y no hemos encontrado mucho que digamos-dijo el pelirrojo cerrando de un golpe el gran libro que tenia entre sus manos.

-Recuerdan que al poco tiempo de que Dumbledor fue asesinado y traicionado por Snape, le comente a Mcgonagall lo que el profesor me había estado enseñando, y no me hizo el menor caso.

-Si, pero ten en cuenta que tenia muy poco de que el director se había ido y Mcgonagall había ocupado el puesto que antes le había pertenecido...yo creo que estaba muy confundida y tenia otras cosas en que pensar…pero ahora debemos de consultarla, me imagino que siendo la subdirectora cuando todavía estaba el director, debe de estar enterada de algunas cosas ¿no?-termino la castaña, mientras tomaba otro libro de un estante cerca.

-No lo se-

Los tres siguieron revisando varios libros…

-Oye Harry, se que no debería meterme en donde no me llaman, pero ¿todo esta bien entre mi hermana y tu?-

-Si, hasta donde yo se, todo esta bien ¿Por qué?-

-Solo curiosidad…oigan me muero de hambre, ¿vamos a comer algo?-

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre-contesto Harry

-Prefiero quedarme a revisar unos cuantos libros más-

-Esta bien, yo iré por algo de comer…nos vemos-

Ron, guardo los libros que estaba revisando y salio de la biblioteca; mientras tanto Harry y Hermione continuaron buscando…

-¿Harry, recuerdas la vez que te llego la howler de Ginny?-

Preguntaba la castaña, mientras que Harry escudriñaba un párrafo…después de unos minutos en el que espero pacientemente respuesta alguna.

-mmmmm…..perdón Herms, ¿preguntaste algo?-contesto finalmente el pelinegro.

Hermione decidió arriesgarse a preguntar.

-¿Qué sientes por Ginny?-

Harry se quedo paralizado al escuchar aquella pregunta, que era lo que realmente sentía por Ginny…

-Bueno, pues ha sido muy buena y tierna conmigo-

-Si, pero ¿que sientes por ella?-

-Supongo que la quiero-

-¿Harry hay alguna otra chica que te interese?

-No, no se de donde sacas eso.

Harry se quedo pensando un momento ¿todavía siento lo mismo por Ginny?

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta, se trata de Ginny, el día que se fue a la madriguera se comporto de una forma muy extraña-

-Lo que pasa es que siente desplazada, todo este tiempo no has hecho nada más que buscar algo relacionado con los Horrocruxes y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, a ver dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con Ginny? Me refiero ustedes dos solos.-

-Pues, la verdad es que no mucho, de hecho creo que le he dedicado todo mi tiempo a Voldemort y los Horrocruxes-

-Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta, necesitas dedicarle un poco de tiempo a Ginny, digo es tu novia ¿no?-

-si, tienes razón…-

-Pero hay algo mas ¿verdad?-

-Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, a ti no te puedo mentir…el mismo día que se fue Ginny, ese día conocí a una chica, después de que ustedes se fueron de la biblioteca…-

Harry le contó lo sucedido esa tarde en la biblioteca a su amiga…

-Pero lo que me molesto y extraño de Ginny es la forma en que la trato, nunca antes la había visto comportarse de esa manera, fue muy despectiva, es por eso que creo que he perdido el interés en Ginny, me recordó a Cho…-La castaña miro a Harry de una forma de que "¡que te sucede, ni en tus sueños!", que Harry se apresuro a decir-¡Ya se que no hay comparación entre una y otra!, pero es que fue la forma en que se comporto…¡si tú la hubieses visto!-

-Harry, tienes que entender a Ginny mira: ella es la novia del "niño que vivió", eres el mas popular de todo Hogwarts, es obvio que Ginny se pone celosa de cualquier tipa que se te pare enfrente…además eso de estar consolando a una Slytherin, pues como que no es muy normal ¿verdad?, digo es sabido por todo el colegio que ni por error un Slytherin jamás de los jamases pediría ayuda a un Griffyndor-

-Si, ya lo sé, pero es que ella es tan diferente, no es como los demás…tiene algo que la hace diferente.-

-Si Harry, pero ten en cuenta que tú tienes una novia, y no es por que sea mi amiga, pero la tienes que respetar, si ya no sientes nada por ella, será mejor que se lo digas…-

-Hermione, yo no estoy diciendo que no sienta nada por ella, la quiero, es solo que no se que es lo que suceda con ella.-

-Y que tal si no es ella, que tal que eres tú-le dijo su amiga

Después de un largo silencio en el cual Harry estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga, Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Por cierto el próximo fin de semana, llega Ginny de la madriguera, creo que ya es tiempo de que hablen-

Llego el fin de semana y Harry estaba un poco nervioso, pues sabía que era hora de redefinir lo que sentía por Ginny en realidad.

Harry se despertó, todavía no amanecía, pues aun estaba oscuro, trato de volver a dormir, pero le fue imposible; después de un rato de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, le quedo claro que no iba a poder dormir nuevamente, así que decidió ir a dar un pase matutino en los alrededores del castillo.

Salio y se dirigió al lago

¿Que es lo que voy hacer?, ¿Qué es lo que siento por Ginny?

Estuvo meditando por un rato…

Ginny ha estado conmigo en momentos difíciles, siempre me ha apoyado…además ha sido muy tierna, pero no se ahora por que se comporta de esa manera…

Estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que a lo lejos alguien lo observaba…

¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?, no me conoces, además soy una Slytherin se supone que debes odiarme no tenerme compasión y mucho menos tratar de ayudarme…

Harry volteo hacia el castillo y vio a aquella chica

"ojos bonitos", ¿Qué misterio ocultas?

La chica se percato que el pelinegro la había visto, dudo por un momento y decidió ir junto a él.

-Hola-dijo la castaña

-Hola-

-¿puedo acompañarte?-pregunto tímidamente

-¡Claro!, pero será mejor que vayamos a caminar, alguien nos puede ver y quien sabe que se pueda imaginar- dijo el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-OK-

Por un tiempo estuvieron caminando sin rumbo aparentemente, los dos no sabían que decir, por fin la castaña se decido a romper el silencio

-quiero agradecerte el que estuvieras conmigo hace algunos días, sinceramente necesitaba la compañía de alguien, alguien que no me cuestionara el por que lloraba, en esos momentos solo quería desahogarme…-

-Si, te entiendo perfectamente…-

Seguían caminando, hasta que los dos se encontraron en aquel lugar hermoso, aunque estaba todo cubierto por la nieve tenia un dejo de misterio…

-¿Cómo diste con este lugar?-pregunto el chico maravillado.

-La verdad es que fue una casualidad, lo descubrí cuando cursábamos el segundo año, unas niñas me habían jugado una broma de muy mal gusto y me habían dejado dentro del bosque prohibido, estuve horas tratando de salir de ahí, hasta que por fin lo logre, pero cuando lo hice ya había oscurecido, en ese momento estaba muy molesta, pero pronto se me fue quitando, luego comencé a asustarme pues no encontraba el camino de regreso a la entrada del castillo, me encontraba muy desorientada…-la chica hizo una pausa mientras buscaba en donde sentarse. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, invito al pelinegro a sentarse junto de ella y continúo.

-Me encontraba muy desorientada, seguí caminando por donde yo creía que era el camino correcto hasta que llegue a la pared con las enredaderas nunca lo había visto, yo creí que era un muro del castillo y por lógica pensé que habría alguna entrada, por fin la encontré, pero no era una entrada al castillo, sino que era una entrada a un hermoso jardín…desde ese día vengo casi diario-

-Es muy hermoso, aún cuando este todo cubierto por la nieve-

-Si, deberías de verlo en primavera… ¡es magnifico!-

-¿Y alguien mas conoce este sitio?

-No, hasta ahora tú eres el único que sabe de su existencia…no se si el Director haya sabido de él-dijo la chica con tono triste.

Harry lo notó, nunca antes había escuchado hablar a un Slytherin acerca del director y menos que sintiera tristeza por su ausencia

-¿Extrañas a Dumbledor?-

-Si, creo que fue un excelente director y era un muy buen consejero-dijo con nostalgia.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Harry recordó los momentos que había pasado con el director, como el año pasado le había enseñado muchas cosas sobre Lord Voldemort, el haber ido con él al acantilado, la forma en que habían encontrado el falso Horrocruxe, el momento en que él le había ayudado a un director herido y como lo había llevado hasta Hogsmeade, luego recordó como el director a pesar de estar muy mal herido había ido a ayudar a sus alumnos y con mucha rabia recordó como el director había suplicado por su vida a quien Harry odiaba tanto o mas que el mismísimo Voldemort: Snape junto a Malfoy, el pelinegro iba a buscar vengar al director ¡estaba decidido!…

-Tú también lo extrañas, ¿verdad?-escucho la dulce voz de la castaña.

El pelinegro la observo a los ojos, esos ojos color miel, tenían un aspecto triste pero a la vez le decían que todo iba a estar bien, se perdió en esa mirada dulce y triste. El pelinegro se fue acercando a la castaña, a esos labios esos labios que ahora le parecían irresistibles, estaban a 5cm, se fue acercando más, 4….3…2…estaban tan cerca, podía percibir el aroma de la chica un suave aroma a gardenias…1, ¡el beso era inevitable! El pelinegro sintió el suave roce de sus labios con los de la castaña, por un momento espero que la castaña lo abofeteara pero eso no sucedió, ahora fue la castaña quien se aventuro a tocar nuevamente los labios del pelinegro con los suyos, el pelinegro la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacia él; volvió a besarla suavemente, paso su lengua por sus labios tratando de abrirse paso pero no lo logro, la chica al sentir lo que intentaba el pelinegro puso un poco de resistencia…

¡Merlín, que bien besa! Pensó la castaña.

Harry volvió a intentar abrirse paso con su lengua, esta vez lo logro…la atrajo mas hacia él, la chica jugaba con el cabello del pelinegro enrollándolo sobre sus delgados dedos y correspondía a los besos de éste.

La castaña se separo de él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

_**Lo que "nunca pasó"**_

-¿Que estamos haciendo?-le dijo en un susurro mientras rozaba sus labios con los del pelinegro.

-No lo se-contesto el chico, mientras besaba los labios de la chica.

El chico recargo a la castaña en el árbol mas cercano que encontró, quería seguir besando aquellos labios tan dulces.

-Harry, esto ¿esta bien?-pregunto la chica.

-¿Qué?-contestaba el pelinegro mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña.

La castaña hizo un gran esfuerzo para apartar al chico, verdaderamente estaba disfrutando aquello, y estaba librando una batalla interna entra sus neuronas y sus hormonas, no quería que se detuviera, pero…

-Harry- dijo finalmente apartando al chico muy a su pesar (N/A: ¡y quien no!)

-¡Esto no debió pasar!, tu tienes novia ¿recuerdas?-

Al pelinegro esto le cayo como balde de agua fría, era cierto él todavía estaba con Ginny, no podía hacerle esto además el la quería (N/A: ¡Si claro!, se nota que la quiere mucho ¿no?)

-Tienes razón, pero no lo puedo evitar, eres muy bonita-

La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero sabia que no era correcto lo que habían hecho… ¡Pero si solo fue un beso! le decía una vocecita De hecho no fue solo uno! la chica tuvo que reprimir una risita por lo que estaba pensando…

-No es justo para ella-

-Lo se, pero…-

-¡Potter!, entiende que esto nos es justo para ninguno y contéstame una pregunta… ¿Qué sientes realmente por Weasley?-

Por que todos le preguntaban lo mismo…

-Supongo que la quiero- dijo el pelinegro.

-Bueno, pues entonces esto nunca debió pasar, así que…-la castaña se quedo un momento en silencio

-…así que, esto ¡nunca pasó!-

El pelinegro iba a protestar, pero la castaña no lo dejo.

-Y creo que ya te tienes que ir, ¿no es así?-dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

El chico la miro unos segundos, sabía que ella tenia razón, pero ella lo hacia sentir diferente con ella se sentía "conectado" no sabia por que, pero así lo hacia sentir.

-Me voy, pero antes quiero que me digas tu nombre-

La joven se volteo hacia él, lo miro a los ojos, finalmente contesto.

-Me llamo Samantha-contesto dándole la espalda nuevamente.

Finalmente se tu nombre…Samantha

El chico camino hacia la salida, volteo a ver a la castaña y para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba.

Después de mucho meditar acerca de lo que sentía por la pelirroja y lo que sentía por la castaña, Harry tenía bien definido lo que sentía por Ginny, pero no le pasaba lo mismo con la castaña…Harry no había regresado al castillo en todo el día ni siquiera a desayunar o comer, no tenia hambre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

"_**Entre la espada y la pared"**_

-¿Hermione en donde esta Harry?-preguntaba una pelirroja a su amiga.

-No lo se, no lo he visto en todo el día…-contesto la castaña

La pelirroja hizo un gesto que demostraba molestia, la castaña lo notó y se apresuro a decir.

-pero seguramente esta en la biblioteca, ya sabes buscando información-dijo un poco nerviosa la castaña, sabia que Harry no estaba en la biblioteca ella había estado allí en la tarde y no lo había visto.

-Si claro, ya se que a que tipo de información te refieres- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-¿Ginny pasa algo entre tú y Harry?-pregunto la castaña.

-No, ese es el problema Herms que no pasa absolutamente nada entre él y yo ya sabes a lo que me refiero- (N/A: quien se iba a imaginar que aquella pequeña niñita que se escondía de Harry ahora decía que no pasaba NADA entre ella y su novio, creo que las hormonas están a flor de piel ¿verdad?....jajajajaja….primero Harry y Samanta y ahora Ginny….jajajaja….ok, ya continuo)

Acaso había escuchado con claridad lo que había dicho su amiga

-Perdón, pero ¿que dijiste?-pregunto una sorprendida Hermione.

-Dije que entre Harry y yo no ha ocurrido nada de NADA, es decir, si esta bien en la forma en que me besa y todo eso, pero yo quiero ¡necesito! algo más, ¿me explico?-

Harry tenía razón, Ginny había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma de antes.

-Pero claro, como yo soy menos importante que Voldemort, pues ahora ya ni me pela, por mas que insinúo que quiero estar con él, no me hace caso…además creo que Harry esta viendo a otra, es una TIPA de Slytherin, la otra vez los vi abrazándose y …-

Hermione escuchaba con atención lo que decía su amiga, se lo había advertido a Harry, le había dicho que tenía que darle un poco de tiempo a Ginny.

-…además yo SOY SU NOVIA no una tonta de Slytherin, con que derecho

Viene a abrazar a MI NOVIO, y Harry que se deja…pero me va a escuchar, ahora va a saber quien es su novia, y donde me tope con la estúpida Slytherin, ella también va a saber quien es Ginevra Molly Weasley-

(N/A: ¡Cuidado con los Weasley!, pobre de Harry, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos… jejejeje)

La castaña tenía los ojos como platos, estaba muy impresionada por la forma de expresarse de su amiga. No estaba de acuerdo en que Harry no le diera mas tiempo, pero definitivamente estaba de acuerdo en algo… ¡Ginny ya no era la misma de antes!

Se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba siendo muy egoísta.

-Ginny ¿Qué sucede contigo?-pregunto una todavía asombrada Hermione.

-¿Qué?, ¡acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte!-

-Si, escuche todo lo que me dijiste, cada una de tus palabras, pero me preocupas…-

-¿¿¡¡Te preocupo!!??-

-Si, por que estas siendo muy egoísta con Harry, además no creo que…

-¡YO EGOISTA CON ÉL!, PERO SI ME QUEDO CORTA…SOY SU NOVIA ¿RECUERDAS?, POR LO TANTO DEBE TRATARME COMO TAL-

-Si estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero aún así solo piensas en ti, en lo que tú quieres…-dijo una Hermione un tanto asustada, pues Ginny nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ella

-¿¿¡¡QUE ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR!!??-

-Yo solo te estoy diciendo que tienes que comprender a Harry, a pasado por muchas cosas y…-Ahora era Hermione quien luchaba contra si misma por controlarse y no perder los estribos.

-AHORA RESULTA QUE ESTAS DE SU LADO, CREIA QUE ERAS MI AMIGA-

-Y LO SOY, PERO TAMBIEN SOY AMIGA DE HARRY Y ESTA VEZ ÉL TIENE RAZON, HAS CAMBIADO, YA NO ERES LA GINNY DE ANTES…¿¿¡¡Quien eres!!??-Finalmente Hermione había perdido los estribos, estaba que echaba chispas, no era justo, ella siempre había querido lo mejor para sus amigos, pero esto, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SOY LA DE ANTES!, YA NO SOY ESA NIÑA TONTA QUE TENIA MIEDO DE DECIR LO QUE SENTIA…AHORA VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTA Y LO QUE QUIERA, YA NADIE ME VA A IMPORTAR SOLO YO…-

Hermione estalló en llanto, no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, realmente ya no conocía a Ginny, era una total extraña.

-¡Ya veo!, realmente no se que es lo que te pasa…-Hermione se quedo en silencio, seguían cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos color miel, observaba a su amiga.

-¡YO SI!, NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE HE CRECIDO, SIEMPRE ME TRATAN COMO A UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA, PERO TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA… ¡NO LO SOY! AHORA VEO QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE DEL LADO DE HARRY…-

-Eso no es cierto, tú bien sabes que los quiero a los dos.-dijo Hermione sollozando.

-¡Si claro!....déjame sola-

-pero, Ginny…-

-¿NO ENTIENDES?, ¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, VETE!!!-dijo la pelirroja sacando a Hermione de su habitación y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

(N/A: ¡Pobre de Hermione, hasta ella tuvo que pagar los platos rotos!.... ¡snif!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

"_**Un intruso dentro de Hogwarts"**_

Hermione bajo corriendo a la sala común, afortunadamente no había nadie, realmente estaba muy dolida por las palabras de Ginny, pero sobre todo estaba muy impresionada por el cambio de ésta.

La joven escucho que alguien entraba por el cuadro de la señora gorda lo único que pudo hacer fue taparse el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Herms te encuentras bien?-escucho una voz, inmediatamente la reconoció.

La chica levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amigo, este al verla llorando fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto un preocupado Harry

-Tenías razón, Ginny ya no es la de antes-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Hermione le contó lo que había pasado con Ginny; al terminar de relatar lo dicho por la pelirroja. Harry tenía una sola cosa en mente, tenia que hablar con ella.

-Bueno no te preocupes, voy a hablar con ella.-dijo Harry tratando de animar a la castaña.

-Que te parece si vamos al gran comedor, la verdad es que no he comido nada y me muero de hambre, ¿vamos?-

Hermione asintió con una leve sonrisa y se puso de pie.

Mientras los dos amigos se dirigían al gran comedor algo estaba sucediendo en otro lugar dentro del colegio.

Alguien se dirigía hacia la entrada del colegio, en realidad era muy difícil darse cuenta de ello, pues la negrura de la noche era impresionante y nuestro "intruso" llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

La castaña y el pelinegro iban bajando las escaleras, los dos iban charlando de cosas triviales, el pelinegro llevaba a la castaña abrazada, esto lo hacia para confortarla, cuando de repente un encapuchado que subía muy aprisa las escaleras choco con la castaña y casi la tira (N/A: Menos mal que nuestro héroe, la llevaba abrazada). Inmediatamente el pelinegro salio en la defensa de esta.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿Tienes algún problema?-dijo el pelinegro un poco exaltado

El encapuchado paro a mitad de las escaleras, pero no se giro hacia donde estaba Harry y Hermione.

-¡Te estoy hablando!-volvió a decir

-Harry, déjalo fue un accidente-esta vez fue la castaña quien hablo

Harry haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho la castaña, continúo con la reprimenda hacia nuestro encapuchado.

-Será mejor que te disculpes con ella, ¡Ahora!-

-No es necesario en verdad Harry, fue un simple accidente-volvió a hablar la castaña.

-Si lo es- Lo dos amigos se voltearon hacia el encapuchado, su voz era fría.

-Lo siento no era mi intención empujarte, si te hice daño, lo siento-esta vez sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, frías, pero sinceras.

-No te preocupes, no paso nada-dijo una Hermione hipnotizada por esa voz.

El encapuchado había girado un poco la cabeza, y esbozo una sonrisa; ni Hermione ni Harry lo habían notado.

-¡Por fin los encuentro! los he estado buscando, quería hablar con ustedes-

Los dos amigos se giraron para encontrarse con un pelirrojo. Esta distracción la aprovecho nuestro encapuchado para salir de ahí lo antes posible, tenia que escabullirse…lo logro, pues el pelirrojo no lo vio.

-Ron, pero si los dos hemos estado en la sala común…bueno…-Dijo la castaña mirando a Harry con complicidad.

-Si, pues como no he subido a la sala común…y ¿que es lo que hacen aquí?-

-Bueno, pues estábamos escuchando la discul…-Hermione se quedo en silencio ya que al voltear hace donde estaba el encapuchado descubrió que este ya no estaba.

-¿A donde se fue?-pregunto el ojiverde a la castaña.

-¿A donde se fue quien?-pregunto un asustado Ron, creía que sus amigos sufrían de alucinaciones.

-Hace un rato estaba…-Hermione enmudeció los dos amigos habían estado hablando con alguien a quien jamás habían visto (de hecho esta vez tampoco lo vieron….jajajajaja….no lo vieron por que iba tapado de pies a cabeza)

-¡¡¿¿Harry y si era algún espía??!!-pregunta una aterrorizada Hermione.

-¡Wow!, hay un espía en Hogwarts-decía un pelirrojo muy emocionado.

-¿Te refieres a un espía de Voldemort?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-¡¡¿¿Un momento, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta aquí??!!

-No, por supuesto que no-contestaba una distraída Hermione- aun seguía observando el lugar en donde antes había estado el encapuchado como si estarlo mirando por horas le dijiera a donde se fue.

-Hace un rato, antes de que nos llamaras estaba alguien parado a mitad de las escaleras.-contesto el pelinegro, quien también estaba mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Oigan chicos, les juro que esto ya no es gracioso…no había nadie en ese lugar, solo estaban ustedes dos- Decía, ahora un preocupado pelirrojo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, los dos estaban completamente seguros de lo que habían visto, pero decidieron no comentar nada más.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al comedor, pues Harry necesitaba urgentemente algo sólido en el estómago.


End file.
